A coaxial cable is used for connection between electronic devices such as mobile terminals and connection between electronic substrates of mobile terminals, for example (e.g., Patent Document 1). A core wire of the coaxial cable can be soldered to conductive joint portions of the substrates for electric connection between the electronic devices and electric connection between the electronic substrates.
In recent years, a higher-density circuit board and a miniaturized wiring pattern have been developed with size reduction and multi-functionalization of an electronic device. In response, extremely-thin coaxial cables are arranged at an extremely-narrow pitch.